


I Will Keep You From The World Outside

by whisperingwind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Diabetes, Fluff, M/M, Protective!Louis, apologies to harry, caring!niall, diabetic!harry, for making his fictional life full of angst, helpful!liam, is it really a story of mine if louis isn't protective?, there's mention of zayn but he's not there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingwind/pseuds/whisperingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is terribly wrong. Harry gazes towards Louis through his blurred vision, in a desperate plea for his attention, but Louis, with his narrowed eyes and sharply drawn cheekbones, only continues to menacingly stare forward. He's trying his hardest to keep from blurting out yet another sarcastic answer and Harry admires that, he does, but he really needs Louis to fucking look over at him. He needs his attention. He needs him, and quickly. </p><p>Harry struggles with his recent diagnosis of diabetes, but Louis stays by his side through it all. </p><p> </p><p>Title from "Adore" by Jasmine Thompson</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Keep You From The World Outside

“This should be the first _proper_ interview of the day, eh?” Louis whispers to Liam, bearing a smirk, and smugly crosses his arms over his chest.

His tone is built on complete sarcasm. Harry loves it.

The woman who has just stepped into the room is interesting to say the least, and not in a good way. Though this might be a nice break from every question being one of boring and repetitive content. 

They’ve been stuck in an infinite loop of promotional interviews since early this morning. Easily said, the drive the four of them started the day with is no longer intact. Everything's exhausting now and they're only answering questions, but then again there hasn't been one appropriate or decent question.

Question after question, all of them either far too meticulous or they veer _way_ off topic. At one point they were being asked about celebrity crushes, which is tedious anyways, rather than their new album.

Harry instantly narrows his eyes at the new face in the room - Lisa, he wants to say her name is, he even leans forward as he tries to remember where he’s met her before.

She's wearing a tight red dress, in attempt to showcase her thighs and smooth legs, and she sports a pair of black stiletto heels.

Ah. Harry remembers her clearly now.

She's trying to impress them. She left a lasting impression the previous time she interviewed them - which was two years ago, during This Is Us interviews.

"Hi boys," she smiles, sitting down on the sofa diagonal from them. She crosses one leg over the other as she shuffles her notecards. At least she’s prepared. "How are you?"

They're not on camera just yet, instead they have their tech team clipping a new microphone to the front of Niall’s shirt - after he somehow broke the other one.

Lou is busy applying a bit more gel to Harry's hair and foundation to his face. "You're a bit pasty today babe." she whispers. "You're feeling alright, yeah?"

Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Yeah. I feel fine."

"Alright, if you say so. Louis will point out differently." Lou tells him before treading off set.

As if he doesn't know. Louis has always been protective and caring, but with everything that's happened within the last month, he's ten times _more_ protective and caring. 

And Harry appreciates his concern, loves that characteristic about him more than anything else, sometimes though, Louis' a tad overbearing. Harry knows that it's out of love though, so he doesn't perceive it negatively. 

Liam speaks on all of their behalfs, though a slight tone of annoyance is evident in his voice, "We're well darling. How are you?" He's always been the best and most polite speaker of the foursome. 

Lisa nearly blushes at the term of endearment, cupping her chin with her palm, and giggles. "I'm amazing. Are you guys ready for the _best_ interview ever?"

At this time, Louis turns his head, glances past Niall and Liam - who are sat between him and Harry, and stares directly at Harry with a battered look of disinterest.

Harry laughs, throws his head back even. He misses the look of bewilderment Lisa gives him, but unfortunately doesn't miss the question that follows, "What's so funny?"

He shakes his head, lips pursing as he tries not to smile, “Nothing. Just getting a quick fit out.”

She’s displeased. “Mhm.” 

Then, there’s the bit of awkwardness that casts itself over everyone. It’s dead silent in the room for the longest time. Bless the lead technician who starts the countdown moments later. “Camera’s rolling in three...two...one.” He steps back behind his equipment and Lisa smiles towards the camera. She begins her introduction saying her name - which _is_ actually Lisa - introducing the boys, and explaining the purpose of this promotional interview.

She turns back to the boys. “Now here they are! One Direction, how is everyone?”

Harry doesn’t bother speaking - doesn't even force a smile for once in his five years of this bullshit. He isn't feeling up to this interview right now and he definitely doesn’t want to speak with anyone, unless it's Louis and his loud personality.

“You know, we’re great,” Niall answers, his brogue thick, “We’re happy to be back home. We haven’t played shows in the UK in…” he pauses.

Louis finishes his sentence. “Ages. Last year, maybe? It’s incredible - really incredible to be back home.”

Harry glances over at him and wrings his hands together on top of his lap. He waits until Louis glances at him to sweetly mouth the words, “You’re my home.”

Louis instantly becomes the sun. His smile and crinkled eyes brighten the entire room, but he tries his best to play it as smiling because Liam said something ridiculous. He runs his fingers over his lips as though physically trying to wipe the grin off his face.

Lisa agrees. “I bet.” There’s a brief pause. “So, you boys have your new album, _Made in the A.M._ ,  coming out on November 13th...tell us a bit about that.”

There it is. The first repetitive question

“Well honestly this album is one of the best we’ve ever made and we’re excited for the fans to hear it." Liam begins. “All four of us have contributed in the songwriting aspect. We’ve changed our sound a bit, but not too much. There’s some songs for everyone. Ballads, party songs, a few remixes on the deluxe edition. We’ve worked really hard.”

“In other words, don’t leak it this time around. I’m watching.” Louis says, tone serious, but his expression one of good intent. He points at the camera as if scolding everyone watching.

“Did you try you hardest on this one because it could potentially be your last?”

Louis already canvasses the beginning signs of frustration. “Let’s get one thing straight -”

“This won’t be our last album,” Harry interrupts. His smooth voice shifts the atmosphere of the room in comparison to the effect Louis’ hostile tone has. He speaks calmly, slow to point accusing fingers or call anyone out. “We’re taking a break that’s all, it doesn’t mean we’re going to drop off the face of the earth. We’ve been touring non-stop for the past five years and we deserve a bit of time to look back at all of the amazing things we’ve accomplished in that time and cope with the change in our lifestyles. We’ll be back in no time. This isn’t the end of One Direction.”

Lisa cuts Louis a look, though trying not to make it obvious, and clears her throat. “When will you be back?”

“We don’t know.” Niall shrugs. “We’ll know when the time is right. It won’t be as long as everyone thinks.”

Liam adds on. “Yeah, like Niall was saying, we don’t plan on being gone for years. We’ll be back by next year, if it’s even that long. I think I’ll miss all of this and these guys way too quickly.”

The boys nod in agreement.

Louis’ voice raises in pitch. “Oh Liam. You’re tugging at the ol’ heartstrings there.” He pretends to have a cry all while Liam rolls his eyes and elbows him in the side.

Niall nervously laughs, sinking back against the couch.

“And it gives you some time to sort out your medical condition.” Lisa adds on, quickly.

All four boys freeze in their individual actions. This is solely directed towards Harry.

Oh, and does he know it. He tilts his head to the side, face flushing, and his curls flop over his shoulder, “Pardon?” is all he can manage.

Louis stares at him and swallows. He tries his hardest to save Harry from this.  “I don’t -”

He’s interrupted. “There’s that story circulating in The Sun and The Daily Mail about your recent diagnosis of Diabetes. Can you confirm or deny this: Are you diabetic?"

This entire interview is for the exclusive, he realizes now, set up for his confirmation, and he definitely isn’t prepared to confirm it. “Uh - yeah. Yeah, I’m diabetic.” He nervously brushes his fingers through his curls, tugging at the roots, and glances down at his lap.

This isn't what he wanted to discuss. Not today, not ever. 

The diagnosis hadn’t been a fun one, but then again when are diagnoses ever anything other than shocking and terrifying.

All of his symptoms had began out of nowhere - he nor Louis thought much of them - but things took a severe turn for the worst once their nerves had finally calmed.

It started with having to use the bathroom more and more frequently - to the point of stopping through concerts twice and Harry had never been one to use the loo often. Of course this made things seem even more odd, considering his schedule had shifted from going three times a day to going twelve or more times within the span of twenty four hours.

Louis shrugged it off, so Harry did too, both thinking it was no more than an effect of all the fluid he was drinking.

They didn’t know that thirst was also a sign of diabetes. “You’ll be fine Haz,” Louis had said, standing outside the bathroom as Harry had taken yet another break for a wee. “You need to quit drinking so much. I’m surprised your bladder hasn’t exploded altogether.”

Harry had wanted to tell him that he needed to constantly drink something or else his stomach would hurt and his mouth would get so dry, but he didn’t want to worry him.

The thing he didn't know is _diabetes_ pushes blood sugar up and his body was unable to bring it all back in. His body only had one option to get rid of the rest and that’s by making urine, which takes fluids. The more he used the bathroom, the more he needed to drink and this in turn made his mouth and skin feel dry because he was using all of the moisture in his body on using the loo.

He ignored it. Tour was almost over, with just over two months to go, and then he could worry about it all he needed to - or so he thought.

So, he ignored it for a bit longer until he noticed his shirt was fit him baggier than usual one morning.

He thought maybe, by chance, he had bought the wrong size t-shirt. It was possible. It was a standard black t-shirt and he didn’t often double check size tags, but when he checked the sizing, it had been correct.

He didn’t fret at first. assuming it was a different brand and their version of sizing was different, even though he deep down knew that wasn’t the answer. He wore a medium no matter the brand.

He weighed himself then and that’s when things begin to seriously scare him. He was fifteen pounds less than usual and he hadn’t even tried to lose any weight, he wasn't going to the gym, he wasn't on a different diet. If anything he should have been gaining weight with his sudden appetite. He had never been one to eat much, but suddenly everything had seemed appetizing to him.

Louis hadn’t said much of anything about the manner. Though, he did stare at him in bewilderment one night during supper, only after watching him devour three helpings of pasta. That is, until Harry had warded him away with a shrug and a nonchalant "I'm bloody famished.".

And after that realization, Harry had brief moments of extreme fatigue and disorientation. These moments were awful enough to the point where he needed to lay down, but he still convinced himself that he was fine. He figured it was all stress-induced and once tour ended he expected to have time to relax and care for his own well-being. 

What he hadn’t expected was to pass out before a show - he really hadn’t, but he did and in front of Niall too.

Needless to say, Niall was scared shitless. It's not everyday that one of his best friends faints in front of his own two eyes.

But he knew what he needed to do. He needed to get Louis. 

“Louis!” Niall had shouted down the corridor, running, only to catch himself on the wall before he collided into the older lad. “Louis. Harry just passed out. Someone called for an ambulance. He isn’t waking up.”

And after a terrifying ambulance ride, a call home to Harry’s mum, and an hour long wait in the emergency room, a doctor had finally come out to greet him and explain to him that Harry was a type 1 diabetic.

No one was expecting that announcement. 

After Harry's four day stay in the hospital, a huge reschedule of all their concert dates, and three too many pamphlets on managing diabetes, things still managed to significantly change.

Harry now has to prick his finger, gather a droplet of blood onto a strip, insert the strip into a little machine, and read a damned number, only to then have to give himself a shot of insulin based off of what the glucose number reads. 

Three times a day.

It’s a hassle, he really doesn’t want fans involved, but of course people stick their noses where they didn’t belong - taking pictures of him looking sickly on stage, bent over tables in restaurants when he’s trying to give himself a fucking shot, and of course, leaked pictures of his discharge from the hospital.

Harry finally wards Lisa away with an annoyed hand gesture. “The media makes it out to be a lot worse than it is, things get twisted, as always.”

“If I may,” Louis raises an unnecessary hand for attention. “We take it far more seriously than Harry does. It was a shocking thing that happened, but it’s brought us closer as a band, innit that right Harold?”

Harry nods.

“Is it difficult to deal with -"

Harry sighs, interrupting her as politely as he can, “I don’t mean to sound rude, but I’m not ready to discuss it just yet. I’m still trying to cope and I need time to do that, can we move on?”

Liam raises his eyebrows, peers over at Louis, and has to force himself from laughing when he sees the look of pride on Louis’ face. His baby stood up for himself and he's insanely proud.

“Alright, alright,” Lisa mutters. “I guess - well there’s only four of you now. How has that been?”

The four of them have decided against speaking of Zayn negatively, he gave them _almost_ five good, wholesome years. “It’s brought the four of us closer.” Niall says. “When bad things happen, it’s a good chance to rebuild friendships. That's what we did.”

“Right, but have any of you spoken to Zayn?”

“Not recently.” Liam answers, but then allows himself to go on a bit of a tangent. “He has an amazing voice and he’s doing what he wants to do now and we wish him the best of luck.”

“Did he leave because he wanted to do solo work? Just up and left because he didn’t want to be in a boyband anymore?”

Harry uncomfortably shifts on the couch. It’s a bit warmer than it was moments before. As inconspicuously as possible, he undoes the top two buttons of his blouse, hoping to cool down.

“It was something he had discussed before.” Niall comments.

“So he ditched you for solo work?”

Liam sighs. He runs his hand through his hair. “You know, that’s a rather negative way to view it.”

“But that’s what happened.”

 _Fuck. It's hot in here_ , Harry thinks to himself, _and all of a sudden too._ No one else seems to be bothered, but maybe they haven’t focused enough on the temperature change. He unclasps a few more buttons on his dress shirt and tries to disregard the sheer layer of sweat coating his body.

"Harry?" Niall whispers. Harry doesn't answer him, so Niall elbows his side, forcing his attention to fall back onto him. "Harry? You alright? You're sweating buckets over there."

Harry peers down at his shirt once again and tries not to notice the sweat staining his armpits or chest - how noticeable is dampening of the color cream anyways?

He swallows. "I'm fine. Christ. It's hot in here."

"I mean - it is a bit humid, I suppose," Niall agrees, beginning to turn back to face forward, but he pauses and glances at him again. "You're sweating off that foundation, pet. Don't wipe your face. You don’t want to get it all over and ruin that shirt, eh? Not like you have a thousand other ones like it.."

Harry nods at him and draws in a deep breath. It's getting hotter by the second.

He wants nothing more than for this interview to end, so he can have a cool drink and a nap with Louis by his side. They get a break after this one and before the afternoon sessions begin. 

His hopeful thoughts are interrupted rather quickly when Lisa’s nasally voice snaps at him.

"Oh _Harry_." She angles her body towards him, smiling almost deviously. She does look a bit like a demon the more he looks at her or maybe it's the temperature of the room that's making her appear oddly red to him. "I have a question for you, Mr. Styles."

Oh, she's got him now. He doesn't know what she's bound to ask, but those pearly white teeth are telling him that this isn't going to end well.

Harry creases his eyebrows.  He feels nauseated, but he chalks it down to being his nerves. After all, he is, _sort of_ , nervous about the sharp turn this interview could take. His stomach is rolling and he certainly doesn't want to vomit in front of all these cameras, but he doesn't want to leave mid-interview either. He'll have to push past it.

"Yes?"

On a second thought, he doesn't know if he can. His stomach lurches and he gags, but swallows until the bile in his throat disappears.

"Speaking on the topic of Zayn, I heard that you didn't end on the best of terms with him."

Louis can't help it. He blurts out. "Oi. What kind of question is that? I'll answer for you. It's not a question, that's a statement. We don't want to speak about Zayn. He isn't in the band anymore. He isn't relevant to any of this."

Harry stares at Lisa. "I'm sorry -" he begins, awkwardly touching and pulling at his lips with his fingertips, but Lisa furthers her question, disregarding Louis.

"You and Zayn have different views towards religion, right? He's obviously of Arabic origin and he is pro-Palestine, but you're Catholic and pro-Israel. Did that cause tension in the band? Part of the reason he left, perhaps?"

Harry doesn't understand a word of what she's just said. It sounds jumbled to him, spoken with slurred or made up words, maybe. Is she trying to make him out to look like a fool?

If so, it's working out for her.

"None of us, especially Harry, have ever said anything concerning the Middle East." Liam corrects. "We try to stay out of social issues and a major one like that is not something we want attached to our names."

Niall nods. "Where did you even get that from? That's not true."

Harry doesn't hear them either. "Repeat that." He suggests - but he can't even make out his own voice. His heart is beating in his eardrums - too loudly for him to hear anything other than that alarming rhythm.

Lisa looks annoyed. Harry leans forward, so he can hear her more clearly. He genuinely doesn't have a clue. "You and Zayn are of different religions, was that a cause for tension in the band?"

Harry still doesn't understand her. He shakes his head, feverishly running his hand through his hair, and presses on his temples, turning his fingertips white. 

An odd flush of warmth crosses over his face and he tries to blink the spiral of dots invading his vision, but this only makes him feel more nauseous. 

Something is terribly wrong. Harry gazes towards Louis through his blurred vision, in a desperate plea for his attention, but Louis, with his narrowed eyes and sharply drawn cheekbones, only continues to menacingly stare forward. He's trying his hardest to keep from blurting out yet another sarcastic answer and Harry admires that, he does, but he really needs Louis to fucking look over at him. He needs his attention. He needs _him_ , and quickly. 

Louis would know what to do. Louis always knows what to do.

Harry feels ill - he may very well pass out. He shuts his eyes, hoping to make this dreaded feeling disappear.

Liam calls out to him - says his name or something like that - but again, it sounds warped, like he's stuck underwater.

He says his name again and again, leaning across Niall and tugging at Harry's sleeve. There's a level of high concern in his gestures.

Harry flutters his eyelids open, but everything is blurred. He can't make out definite features of anything - only smeared colors and vague shapes.

The beating in his ears in much more violent -  he can't even hear himself think. His head pulsates every time his heart beats, aching with a dull pain at first, but now a drilling sensation has spread throughout his entire cranium. He attempts to curl in on himself, but he feels too weak to move. He can hardly even lift his arm. 

He tries to speak - tell Liam or Niall or whoever's in listening distance that something is wrong, but when he tries to utter out a phrase his mouth won't move the way he wants it to. His tongue and lips are tingling with numbness. Instead, his words comes out as a string of slurred sounds.

He can't enunciate Louis' name. He's trying his hardest, but "Leh" is the only thing coming out, over and over again.

Liam quickly turns back to look at Louis once he realizes, bluntly saying, "There's something wrong with Harry, Think his blood sugar might have dropped."

Louis leans forward, glances over at Harry, and let's out a curse. "Fuck."

Harry blindly reaches to the side and he intertwines the fabric of Niall's shirt between the webbing of his fingers.

"Harry, you alright?" Niall asks. "It's alright. What's wrong? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Harry shakes his head, pulling at Niall's shirt, and lets out a whine.

Louis stands up and moves to Harry. He kneels down in front of him and it only takes him a minute to figure out what's going on and it confirms Liam’s suspicion,  "His blood sugar dropped. Someone, I don’t care who, find him a juice or a soda and peanut butter crackers, quickly."

With that Liam stands up, rushes off the set, and disappears down a corridor.

"What's going on?" Lisa asks.

Louis snaps at her. "It's not any of _your_ business."

"But I -"

Louis glances over his shoulder to pick out someone on their management team. He recognizes Marco and calls out to him. "Marco! Hey Marco!" He shouts until he receives his attention. "Harry's going into hypoglycemic shock. His blood sugar is way too low. I need her out of here. She's in my way."

Marco steps forward and speaks, "If you could leave the room, that would be well-appreciated. He's having a medical issue. We don't want cameras rolling or a press story."

"But I -"

"If you choose not to leave, I'll have you physically escorted out."

Lisa scoffs, gathers her materials, and she storms off, down the hallway.

Niall angles his body towards Harry, moving his hand to rest on top of Harry's taut one, squeezing tightly.

"Liam went to find something to help bring your blood sugar up, love. It's going to be okay. I'll have you feeling better in no time. You're doing so good baby." Louis tells him. He rests his hand to rest on Harry's knee and he squeezes in reassurance.

The tremor in Harry's hands is making his ability to hold onto Niall's shirt damn near impossible. He plucks his hand away, then, after he realizes Louis is knelt in front of him. He feels for his face. He almost has a proper touch on him after brushing his fingertips along his jaw and nose, but he can’t hold his hand still enough.

Louis gently grabs his hand and guides his palm to rest on his cheek. His skin is awfully clammy and flushed. "Easy. I've got you. We're going to get your blood sugar back up babes. It's okay. Few more seconds and you'll be feeling better. I promise. All you have to do is stay with me. I'm not leaving your side."

"Does he need his insulin kit?"

Louis corrects him. "Not right now. He takes insulin when his glucose is too high, not too low."

Harry tries to curve his mouth around Louis' name but nothing comes out other than the beginning sound of an L.

"It's okay," Louis whispers. "You don't have to talk. I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He takes Harry's hand, pulls it away from his cheek, and presses his lips to his fingertips. "You're doing so good. Deep breaths for me. We're going to push through this." He fakes a smile before arching his neck to look over his shoulder. "Where the _fuck_ is Liam? He needs to hurry the fuck up."

As if to answer his command, Liam comes dashing from down the corridor. "Here. I'm here. Right here." He's out of breath, but nevertheless he keeps moving forward. He hands Louis a bottle of orange soda, a straw, and a package of peanut butter crackers.

"Thank you." Louis stands up and gestures for Niall to slide over on the couch.

He does without hesitation, shifting to stand in front of Harry, beside Liam.

"How's he doing?" Liam asks.

Niall stares at Harry. "Not too good, but he'll be okay once he gets some sugar back in him."

Louis sits down beside Harry, uncaps the bottle, and slips a straw into the drink. "Can you open your mouth for me love?" He presses. Harry does so and Louis moves as close to him as he can without crowding him. "Here we are." Guiding the straw to Harry's lips, he encourages him to take a sip of soda. His lips are even shaking, Louis has to extremely tender. "Ah. Not too fast babe, take it nice and slow. Little sips.”

Niall takes the cracker package from Louis and opens the plastic. He pulls a cracker from the pack and hands it off to Louis. Louis silently thanks him.

"I'm going to give you a bite to eat love. Do you think you can chew? If not, we can wait a few more minutes."

Harry lethargically nods. He looks a bit better than he did moments before. Color is slowly starting to come back to his face and his eyes are starting to lose their glazed over appearance.

Louis snaps the cracker into two pieces and from those two pieces he makes two more pieces. He doesn't want to make them too large.   
"Here we go. Nice and easy," he tenderly leads the piece of cracker between Harry's lips. "Will one of you go get his kit? I need to check his blood sugar." 

It takes him a while, but Harry finds his ability to chew and he eats the cracker. 

"I've got it," Liam says. "Where is it?"

Louis glances towards Harry, realizes he won't be of any help, and faces Liam once more. "Should be in our dressing room. Try the coffee table or maybe the loo, he gave himself an injection this morning before the interviews began."

Liam nods and disappears for a second time.

Louis brushes Harry's hair off of his forehead, though it's damp with sweat, "How are you feeling babes? Can you talk now?"

Harry clears his throat, takes a second, and thickly whispers, "Bit better."

"Good," Louis whispers and he brings the soda back to Harry's lips. Harry tries to take it from him, to independently hold it, but his hands are shaking far too much. "Easy, easy. I'll hold it. All you have to do is drink for me. Let's get your blood sugar back to normal first. Would you like another cracker?"

Harry nods and so Louis pulls the straw from Harry's lips and feeds him another piece of cracker. Niall keeps a hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing in reassurance.

After a few more sips of pop and another cracker, Louis tells him, "You scared me baby." 

"I know. Sorry."

Louis touches his cheek. "It's okay. I'm just happy you're alright. It's scary to see you so out of it."

Liam steps back into the room, holding Harry's black pouch, and he hands it off to Louis.

"Thank you." He unzips the bag, pulls out a strip, a needle, and the little glucose machine. "Haz, I'm going to prick your finger. I'll be gentle, okay?" Harry nods.

Louis takes the needle and tenderly prods Harry's fingertip with it. Harry hardly reacts, winces a bit, maybe, but doesn't do as much make a sound. He squeeze Harry's finger until a droplet of blood reaches the surface, only to then swipe the blood on the strip. He inserts the strip into the machine and waits until there's a beep to read out the number. "Alright, angel, we're at 67, we're getting there slowly. How about you have a few more sips?" He hands the drink off to Niall. "Just hold this for him. He can drink by himself. I don't want him to spill it."

And Niall does. He closely observes Harry, showing relief when he notices Harry's complexion growing less and less pale. Louis cleans up the kit during this time, disposing of the needle and the strip in a trash can off set. He's stopped by management - expecting the worst, but they speak to him humanely.

Louis comes back and takes another look towards Harry. Liam's sitting beside him, hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles into the material of his shirt, while Niall holds the straw to his lips. "Ready to go home love?"

"What?"

"I spoke with management briefly. We're going to reschedule the rest of the interviews for tomorrow, so you can get some rest. We don't want to risk your blood sugar bottoming out again."

"Thank you." Harry whispers.

That afternoon when they return home Harry falls asleep on the couch and Louis curls up beside him. He lifts pulls a blanket over the two of them. He turns his back to the world, pressing his front to Harry's, and he touches his lips to Harry's forehead. 

"I love you," He murmurs.  "and I'll always be here for you angel."

 

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little drabble that I did today. I needed a break from my big fic I'm currently working on. that things a monster. anyway since I'm best at disability fics here we are something new for everyone. hope you guys enjoyed this. i know what i know bc my dads diabetic and i did my research holla at your girl. feel free to shoot me prompts or even message me on my tumblr: troubleistheonlywaydown.tumblr.com thank you! have a great rest of your day/night! huge love - emily. x feel free to give me a follow on twitter @terrestrialhaz (we can be super cool mutuals!)


End file.
